Meant To Be
by Lycory
Summary: ""So..." Bloom leaned against me and said "Would you rather let another girl have him?", She arched an eyebrow. When she said that, something snapped in me, as if trying to tell me that Bloom was right. Well, She was." Made for my dedicated friend - cheekymonkey2106. one-shot. Link to get a larger view of the book cover : lycory . deviantart . com - remember to clear the spaces


**Hai guys! Everyone knows I am very fond of Sparxhipping and so far had done no FloraxHelia Fics right? But now I've done one, yeah; and it's for cheekmonkey2106, this is for you sis!**

**Nevertheless, thanks to winxclubfan1999; when I was writing this story yesterday, a major writer's block stood in my way when I got to Helia's POV So she helped with a paragraph which is the main reason I could finish the story today.  
**

**Also, this story has no OOCs(I don't like changing the character's personality) so to those who are fond of the stuck-up Floras, sorry.**

**I know it's kind of drabble but hey, it's my first. :)**

**Disclaimer : Duh, I don't own anything. x)  
**

**Review if you can guys, Let's see how good/bad I've done this :)  
**

**.:~Lycory~:.  
**

* * *

**Bloom's POV**

"Flora..."

The nature fairy gave up on her scribbling and turned over on her bed so that her body faced towards the roommate she had for the last 3 years - me. "Yes Bloom?"

"Detention again, and it's from Palladium this time." I said as I arch an eyebrow. It's the third detention this month and my patience is running out. Hold on, I did not meant to say Flora's cons but, I mean... she's a good friend, and always very understanding, I enjoyed her presence although her plants are sometimes tedious and she often affected me with her problems. But overall, she's a kind soul. "Can't you stop dreaming in class?"

"I can't help it, Bloom." She said, "I've been trying hard to concentrate in class, but I've always somehow drifted off..." She shrugged, trying to hide the paper she is scribbling on. I grinned as I snatched the paper up. "Oh ? Look what I've found." I said sarcastically.

Flora sulked as she tried to get the paper back. "Hey! That's mine."

"Dear Helia..." I started to read the contents out when the paper was ripped from my hands."What a party crasher you are." I pouted as Flora carefully place the letter back into her drawer. "That's my business." She shot back and glared at me.

"Hey come on, there's only the two of us here." I said, shrugging. "It's not like the media are here interviewing you."

"Bloom, you know how sensitive I am to these kind of stuffs." Her cheeks blushed a deep red; which gives me the pleasure of teasing her. "In front of me you aren't." I said, still grinning. "How long of a crush do you have on Helia by now?"

She shrugged "A month or two".

"_That long?" _My jaw dropped to the ground. "Are you planning to confess to him?"

"Maybe, Maybe not," She said.

"_Why?_"

"I guess I'm afraid," She shuddered "Maybe he doesn't feel the same way."

"You think too much."

**Flora's POV**

I walked to the balcony of the room I shared with Bloom. So far I've only shared this secret of mine with her. She's a closed enough book to keep the secret for me, that's what I liked about her; it somehow gave me the feeling of knowing that any secret of mine would be safe with her.

Although it was a blazing afternoon, my world was a silent night; and the moon that was in my world reflected the only boy I felt attracted to – Helia. Besides being handsome, we both shared the same personality – we both hated wars and fighting. We both loves plants and we both enjoyed the silence. I'm sure we will make a perfect match, but maybe Helia might not think so.

"Bloom, how are you before you're with Sky?" I asked, hoping she would offer some tips.

" I don't know. I my case, he came to me. So all I've done is to accept him." It didn't help much.

I felt Bloom's hand on my shoulder "Flora, sometimes you just need to find happiness on yourself. They don't come to you, you go to _them._" At the mention of happiness, which she probably meant love, my heart was thumping rapidly. I was shy, and I knew that.

"I … I am seriously ambivalent now, Bloom. What if he don't feel the same way?" That was the million dollar question to my problem. "What am I supposed to do if he rejected me? There's a fifty-fifty percent of chance that he doesn't feel the same way."

"Your forgetting the other fifty."

"And if I'm that lucky to hit the jackpot ?" Seriously, Bloom is a way better talk-back than I am.

"What's the big problem of getting rejected?" That made it clear that Bloom wanted me to take the first step; but I'm just too timid.

She had made me incredibly nervous; and whenever I was, I twiddled with my fingers. "Well, I just feel that it isn't proper for a girl to propose first.."

"So..." Bloom leaned against me "Would you rather let another girl have him?", She arched an eyebrow.

When she said that, something snapped in me, as if trying to tell me Bloom was right. Well, She was.

I was finally convinced. "Do you think I should tell him?"

"Your guess is as good as mine." She smiled, that warmed my heart up. Without hesitation, Bloom walked over to my desk, opened the drawer and pulled out my love letter to Helia. "We shouldn't let this go to the bin, should we?" She asked.

I smiled.

**Helia's POV**

I was drawing a picture of Flora when Brandon popped his head through my shoulders, "Dude, Whatcha doing?". Shocked, I quickly close my sketching book and glared at him "Brandon, That's rude."

Brandon laughed as he stood back up."Flora again?"

"So? What's your problem?" I glared at him.

"Hey, the fire's not down yet after the fight?"

I cooled down. Yesterday, Riven had insulted the flowers Flora gave me. He really made me angry at that and I had a role with him. The straw finally broke the camel's back when he said Flora is weak; so I broke a fight with him and both of us ended up getting detention from Cordorta.

"Sorry, Bran." I apologized.

"Hey, no need to sorry, dude. It;s Riven's fault yesterday." I smiled, Brandon is always a good friend.

The next moment I know, he was leaning on my desk, flipping the pages of my sketch book. It was practically filled with sketches of Flora and that made me blush. "It's nothing," I blushed even redder as I slap the book shut.

Brandon looked at me blankly, "Aren't you going to give it to her?" he asked.

I blinked, I've never thought of that. But it made me blush and he laughed. "Be a man."

"I can't help it." I said as I hugged my book tightly.

"Don't tell me your going to _wait_ for her to propose, are you? That's not what a girl is supposed to do." he smirked.

Trying to change the subject, I flung the sketch book to the floor as I grab my specialist outfit. "Cordota's class is 15 minuted away, get ready dude." Brandon shrugged and went out of my room.

Unknownst to him, what he said had really got me thinking hard. Maybe he was right.

I walked in to my room exhausted, since Codatorta was so harsh on us today, I guess today he wasn't in a good mood and that didn't help my case. I was thinking about Flora the whole time. I couldn't get her out of my mind. I just love everything about her. I want to make my move on her but I am to afraid that she might reject me. Brandon was right, I should make the first move. Since I am too afraid to tell her, I've decided to write a poem, but I actually haven't started yet. I quickly made my way into the room that I shared with Riven, I settled down onto my desk as I took a piece of paper from my drawing pad, got a pencil and started to write.

Almost trembling, I held the letter tight in my hands as I walked towards the huge pink building. I hope Flora wasn't there so I wouldn't need to give her the letter; but somehow, part of me didn't think so.

I was still deep in my thoughts that I was unaware that another person is in front of me. I desperately fiddled with the letter until I felt my head bumping into someone. I was surprised and jerked back to see who I've hurt. To my shock it was the last person I had in mind – Flora.

I was so nervous that I'd let go of the letter as it fluttered to Flora's feet, she bended down and picked it up. I could feel sweat pouring through my hands and blood rushing though every vein in my body. To hear Flora's reply towards my actions was like waiting for a verdict.

Her eyes scanned the receiver's name of the letter and she smiled, "I do." She said. I was puzzled, but when she took out another letter from behind her back, I finally understood.

"I do too." I smiled.


End file.
